


An Avenging Omega's Birthday

by Rjslpets



Series: An Avenging Omega [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, Pack Dynamics, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony's Bithday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: The Pack wants to do something really special for their Omega on his first birthday with the Pack.





	1. Birthdays Aren't...Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Got totally derailed by this. Hope everyone enjoys it

Birthdays had never been very… _personal_ for Tony. When he was young, there were parties filled with the crowds of his father’s business connections and his mother’s social ones (they didn’t really overlap all that much). Not to say that none of his day was about him – there was always a special breakfast with blueberry pancakes and presents from his parents and the Jarvis. He and his father didn’t get on and any time they spent together once Tony turned 13 was hit or miss, but birthday breakfasts were an exception whether his or one of his parents. His mother would always give him the requisite number of kisses, plus one to grow on and his father generally gave pretty good presents, although this was more that Howard bought whatever he thought would be fascinating to take apart and gave it to Tony (who took it apart). It was one of the aspects of their relationship that made Tony think they might have grown closer as adults.

But the main event of his birthday was always the party in the evening and it took the entire day (other than the hour allotted to breakfast). His mother generally planned it about a year out since people’s calendars booked up fast for Memorial Day weekend. But an invitation to a Stark event was pretty sought after, so Maria was rarely disappointed in the attendance. The one aspect of this hellacious event that Tony was grateful for is that his mother took care of the invitations for his schoolmates and their parents which spared him the humiliation of having to ask any of them. The only person he really looked forward to seeing was Hope Van Dyne and, a little bit, her mother, Janet. They didn’t always come as Hank Pym and Howard Stark had a hate for each other that even exceeded Tony’s dislike of Justin Hammer.

Once his parents died, Tony let the party tradition go for a couple of years and just celebrated with his friends from MIT. But once he became CEO of SI, the whole shebang started up again, this time helmed by Obie. Without his mom to give it a social edge, it became pure business dinner theater and Tony _hated_ it. He retaliated by hosting an after party that made Roman orgies look tame and earned him his playboy reputation. Tony always thought it was a fair trade. He attended and made nice at the party that benefited SI and then cut loose privately, or as privately as Obie ever let his life become. It had become clear to Tony after Obie’s death that the man had made sure to keep Tony’s shenanigans in the public eye to keep a hold on SI.

After Afghanistan, the parties stopped. Tony didn’t have the time or the bandwidth to deal with the social side. Almost all of his attention was consumed by Iron Man and keeping SI in the black. Business kabuki kept going but it became more charity events and galas than Stark parties. Pepper had never had the interest in the social side of the business and, Thor knows, Tony wasn’t going to encourage it even if she did. So the legendary Stark entertaining became a distant memory. Tony spent most of his birthdays with Rhodey, when the airman was around, and Pepper when they were together and the rest with his creations. Until Tony discovered he was dying. But, let’s not dwell on that unfortunate episode, it is sufficient to understand that Tony never considered that birthdays were a thing to have a party about unless there was an ulterior motive. So Tony was all prepared to ignore his birthday as he did every year, of course, his Pack had different ideas.

Clint loved birthdays. His had been a disappointment growing up, but as an adult, he always tried to do something nice for himself. He would save up all year to go to a really good restaurant or a musical (not that Clint would ever admit out loud his addiction to Broadway musicals), planning the day in the kind of meticulous detail that he brought to his ops. Then Coulson had become his handler and his birthdays changed again, getting even better. Coulson was a brilliant gift giver, always coming up with something perfect for the archer. And Clint had a discreet companion to his musicals and restaurants. Tony could never be called discreet, but he would surprise Clint with tickets and reservations that Clint could never get. Front row orchestra to Hamilton and then a chance to go backstage (for both he and Coulson)! So, Clint was determined that Tony’s first birthday as Omega would be as perfect as the Pack could make it.

Bruce avoided any mention of birthdays or birthday parties. With his family history, the less said about them the better. It was true that Betty had celebrated with him for the short time that they were together, but other than that, he pretty much ignored birthdays. He figured out that Tony was pretty much the same. Sure the billionaire gave him presents, but it was in an off-hand way so they could both ignore the significance of the occasion. “Hey Bruce, come to lunch with me! The guys are coming to set up a brand new spectrometer and you would just be in the way.” “Tony, thinking of making palaak chaat for dinner, what do you think?” But Clint’s enthusiasm was infectious and Bruce could see that the new rhythms of the Pack demanded something more definite.

Sam, Phil and Steve had all had normal childhoods where birthdays were celebrated with appropriate festivities for private family celebrations. It was true that Steve’s had been far more modest than the others, but they all agreed that something needed to be done for the Omega – something special. Thor was used to Asgardian celebrations so talking him into doing something special basically meant not having a whole pig roast.

Natasha had no idea what the others were talking about. Her birthday was a mystery and she only had Clint and Phil’s actions as a basis for the idea. They had picked the day she had met Clint as her ‘birthday’ and insisted on taking her out to a nice meal (which one depended on where they were). Clint made a habit of picking up cheap little toys on ops and then giving them to her on that day. Phil generally just went with the meal – giving the Black Widow things made her nervous. Clint was the exception and he had been the only exception until Tony. She isn’t sure how Tony found out the significance of November 4th, but she had noticed the pattern of upgrades to her equipment and the yearly subscription to the NY City Ballet that appeared in her room (“I have to keep up mom’s subscription as part of the donation, but I hate ballet. You should go.”). So she was going to help as long as no one asked her to figure out what they should do.

And that was the reason she wasn’t one of the people at the meeting to figure out what to do for the Omega’s birthday. Besides someone had to stay with Tony so he didn’t start wondering what was going on. The rest of the Pack was ensconced in the little diner down the street from the Tower. The diner was an excellent spot as it both could accommodate the actual size of the Avengers and the size of their appetites. They had been there for almost an hour and had not gotten very far in their planning. The problem was finding something special to do for the Omega. They already cooked him his favorite foods, entertained him and gave him great foot rubs. What was left?

They had been discussing this topic through Thor eating three servings of meatloaf (and mashed potatoes) and Steve eating three burgers (with fries) without coming up with an idea. It was when Steve ordered his fourth burger and Thor switched to fried chicken that Bruce (of all people) came up with an idea. “When Tash and I took Tony to visit doctors, we took him to MorMac’s. We don’t need to do that one again, but there must be a restaurant or place that he used to go before he became the Omega. Something unusual.”

They all pondered this idea long enough for Steve to consume his fourth burger and start on pie when Phil, who had been watching the super soldier with a queasy expression, said, “Amusement park.” Everyone turned to him, “Tony loves amusement parks – remember how excited he was when we went undercover at the fair? Most of them open Memorial Day weekend, but we could maybe do one the day before it opens? Just the Pack.”

They all turned to Steve who considered the idea, “If the park wasn’t open to other visitors – it should be OK. We’d all be there anyways. Actually, maybe we could invite Col. Rhodes? I know Tony would like Happy to be there as well.”

“There would be the staff of course, but we would be with him.” Bruce contributed, “I think he would love it! Pepper could help us set it up.”

Steve made a face at the mention of the Alpha SI CEO but generously added, “We should invite her as well.”

Since this plan met with general approval, the Pack began to plan the day with an attention to detail that Phil thought they should be showing to their attacks on Hydra bases (Phil was a stickler for planning and was often uncomfortable with the ‘hit it now, plan later’ attitude of the more invulnerable members of the Pack). They originally thought about surprising Tony, but Bruce pointed out that Tony would probably enjoy the anticipation and planning what rides and junk food he could get. Thor contributed the idea of a giant card to announce the surprise and Sam and Phil volunteered to talk to Pepper. Clint pointed out that this would be new to Natasha as well and offered to brief her. There was unspoken agreement that Steve’s contribution would be not freaking out and refusing to allow the Omega to move away from his side for the entire time.


	2. It Won't Be Like Boise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning is half the fun and with bonus Omega Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the multiple postings. Not sure what happened and why they won't delete.

The giant card sat in the corner of the workshop where Tony could glance up and see it – not that he admitted that to anyone. He lingered a bit over the memory of the Pack giving him the card. He hadn’t been expecting anything and why would he as it was a month before his birthday? He hadn’t expected anything unusual for the evening. Sure, Bruce and Clint had made a special dinner with his favorites, but that wasn’t that unexpected. He had been truly surprised when, after dinner, the Pack had presented him with the card. A trip to an amusement park for his birthday! Apparently they had discussed Disney World but the logistics were a little much so they had gone with Six Flags in New Jersey and that was fine with Tony. He really liked thrill rides and Six Flags had some great ones.

Giving them time to plan was inspired. Tony had realized almost at once that the Pack had a wide variety of reactions to the idea. Steve, of course, hated it; not that he didn’t like amusement parks, he just didn’t like his Omega wandering in the open near all those park staff who might…Tony had no idea what Steve thought a bunch of teenagers working summer jobs could do to Iron Man but such is the mystery of the Alpha mind. Natasha was almost as confused as Thor as neither of them had ever been to an amusement park before. Phil and Sam seemed to view the whole enterprise indulgently and Tony had no doubt that they would enjoy themselves. Bruce had already stated that he was only going on low stress rides (Tony had plans of course). Clint, on the other hand, had entered into planning wholeheartedly with Tony. They had spent several evenings with maps of the park, working on the best way to move from ride to ride while maximizing junk food.

The planning meetings were definitely the best part of the anticipation. They took place, as did almost all the Pack activities, in the Pack room. Curled up in the large nest between the couches, Clint and Tony planned out the day with everyone else commenting. Thor, settled on the large couch, would ask questions (which Natasha was secretly grateful for since she hated exposing her ignorance to anyone) such as what were the giant structures and why were they painted such bright colors (ok, the last question was not one Natasha needed to know). The planning duo would reply with explanations of the awesomeness of Dare Devil Dive (Clint) and Drop of Doom VR (Tony). An immediate argument would break out with Tony pointing out that of course Clint liked anything that allowed him to throw himself off of something, and Clint snarking back that Tony would just complain that he could make a better VR. Phil had to intervene at that point before Tony bought the park and upgraded the VR.

The others watched in mounting amusement as the terrible two planned the day. “We need to have food when we get into the Park – just grab some fudge or ice cream. Then swing over to the Sky Screamer. Bruce can do the bumper cars.” Tony commented.

“Wait, why are we grabbing food immediately? I say we head to the Boardwalk and do the Dare Devil Dive first, then the Slingshot and the Twister. We don’t want to eat before that!” Clint pointed out.

“Steve needs to eat first, unless we…JARVIS! Make sure that we have bagels and the works on the transport to the Park. That way,” the Omega explained to Clint, “we don’t have to worry about super soldier metabolisms, or godly ones for that matter. If we eat on the way there, we can head to the Boardwalk and do all the drops and falls first. Then we can grab food at the Garden State Grill since they have veggies for Brucie-Bear.”

“OK, but I want to make sure that we grab junk. It’s not a day at the park without junk. I want funnel cake and fudge and…”

“You are going to be completely sick by the time we start for home, aren’t you? This is going to be a repeat of Boise.” Phil interrupted, ending in a resigned tone.

“I am NOT going to attend a repeat of Boise.” Natasha stated with a clear undertone of disgust, “If that is what this visit entails, I’m not going, not even for you, Tony.” This statement led to cacophony of voices as Clint and Tony, with an assist from Phil, tried to assure her that no repeat would be occurring (although none of the former SHIELD agents would say what a repeat would look like). It was Sam and Bruce who reassured her finally, pledging to sit on the archer if he misbehaved. Tony settled next to her while this was going on and smiled smugly at the absence of any assurance with regard to his behavior. The Omega was secure in the knowledge that the assassin would not abandon him even if he did vomit on her.

Omega Brain who had been enjoying the whole ‘everyone caters to me’ aspect of the park visit, decided to choose this moment to become violently concerned that Clint was ill and needed cuddling. Tony sighed and pointed out that they were talking about the visit which wasn’t for another month and Clint was fine right now. Omega Brain then raised a question that Tony hadn’t considered until that moment. “What about Hulk?” everyone turned to stare at him. “Look, I know that he wouldn’t like a lot of things at the park, but could he at least hang out for some food and maybe enjoy some of the water stuff? He’s part of the Pack as well.” There was a complete silence and Tony gathered his inner Omega and stared everyone down. “We will head to Hurricane Harbor after lunch and let Hulk play in the water. We can get him pizza there.” Everyone quailed before the firm tone and Phil made a mental note to include an additional change of clothes for Bruce and that the scientist would not need a bathing suit.


	3. A Zombie and A Comatosed Omega Get In a Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they can play in the park, they have to get to the park.
> 
> Did you know Thor could sing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Adventures is about a 1 1/2 to 2 hour drive from Manhattan. So this is a short little filler because I got obsessed about what vehicle could hold the Avengers.
> 
> I think inside the park is going to be a series of vignettes rather than a consistent narrative.

The day did not start out all that auspiciously. They wanted to have as much time as possible at the park and the weather was due to be cloudy and on the cooler side of warm, so they decided to leave at 6 am to arrive at the park around 8 am (leaving time for traffic). When Tony and Clint had planned this, they hadn’t quite thought it through, especially as neither of them were early risers. Bruce, having foreseen the issues with getting Tony upright and dressed that early in the morning (knowing that Steve would make both the Omega and the archer sleep), had brilliantly suggested that they just take him in his sleep pants and he could wake up and dress after coffee. Phil had assured everyone that his ‘handler’ voice would be sufficient to ensure that Clint arrived upright and dressed, if not actually awake. So it was that the Pack assembled in the garage with one zombie and Steve carrying their comatose Omega.

Tony had arranged for the rental of a small luxury bus, complaining that it was “the size of the shoulders as opposed to the number of asses” that made a rental a necessity. Happy Hogan was driving of course, and, true to his nature, had picked up bagels, schmears and all the other fixings for breakfast. In addition, there were large urns of coffee. Natasha immediately poured out a cup and held it under Tony’s nose. He sniffed a bit and then, still asleep, grabbed the cup and dived nose-first in to the liquid. Sam laughed at this predictable pattern and made up a plate with enough bagels and toppings to suit Steve’s appetite, since the Alpha had his hands full with the Omega. Phil had propped Clint on one of the seats and was getting his own food and drink. He was certain that the archer would wake up fully once he smelled the lox. Thor claimed an entire row for himself – his shoulders and hammer were seat companions enough on car rides - as well as a bag of bagels and his own tray of toppings. Although this was a day off, everyone’s weapons were available; even Tony’s suitcase suit was tucked next to Happy. No one was taking any chances with their Omega out in the open.

The ride was fairly silent for the first 20 minutes which was how long it took the caffeine in the first cup of coffee to hit Tony’s bloodstream. He lifted his head from where it rested on Steve’s shoulder and checked to make sure that everyone was fed (blame Omega Brain). By the time he had verified that Phil was actually eating and not doing paperwork (and gotten over the shock of him not being in a suit), Natasha handed him a second cup of coffee. He smiled at her and proclaimed her his new favorite. This did not cause much of a stir in the Pack anymore, not even Steve really reacted (Omega Brain huffed at this) because Tony always announced that the last person to give him coffee was his favorite.

Now that Tony was awake, Sam handed him a plate. Sam was interesting to Tony; since he had grown up in an omega-led family pack, he felt less need to connect with the Omega by hand feeding. So, Tony found himself being handed things by Sam – blankets, pillows, coffee, food, medicine, whatever – a lot. The Omega Brain seemed to find this interaction more than acceptable, so Tony didn’t worry himself over it. He smiled at the man and settled into to fuel himself up for the day. He knew that eating early was key to enjoying the more unsettling rides when they got to the park. He leaned over to Natasha who was on the other side of the aisle from his and Steve’s seats. “Looking forward to a purely American experience?” He was certainly looking forward to her reaction to the thrill rides. And, of course, he knew about her secret weakness for American junk food. One day, he would have to get her to one of the big state fairs so she could really have the deep-fried experience.

Natasha smiled back, the real smile that tended to only appear in the confines of the Pack. The Omega was so happy and relaxed, and that was reflected in the rest of the Pack as well. She had never been to an amusement park before and she wasn’t sure that she would care for it based on Clint’s enthusiasm. She loved the man, but he had the sophisticated taste of a badly-educated four year old. But she was withholding judgement as Phil also was excited and _his_ taste was far more trustworthy. Clint and Tony had been planning this whole trip with the care that the archer hadn’t been put into Budapest. Not that Natasha was still bitter about that little trip, no, definitely not.

Phil would have said a year ago that he was the foremost expert on reading the Black Widow, but Tony had him beat now. He couldn’t figure out how the Omega just knew what was going on behind Natasha’s blank exterior, but Tony was rarely wrong. But Phil still knew his asset and he could tell that she was doubting the wisdom of this trip. He leaned forward and whispered, “Tony actually arranged for a picnic for the evening and there will be pelmeni.” All of the Pack knew about Natasha’s fondness for the dumplings of her homeland. Phil watched her relax a bit and leaned back satisfied that she wouldn’t disappear into the shadows to watch everything, but not participate unless the Omega was forcing her to. This was Tony’s birthday celebration and he shouldn’t have to worry about them. Besides, Phil really wanted to see the Black Widow on Nitro.

The bus lumbered down the New Jersey Turnpike and, as the more chatty members of the Pack got more coffee, it filled with noise. There was a resurgence of the discussion on whether Thor and Steve exceeded the weight class for some of the rides. “Was there an over the height restriction?” had been an on-going debate for a while. Tony wandered happily among the seats, ignoring Steve’s attempts to get him to sit down and wear a seatbelt (Tony grumbled that the man didn’t wear a helmet on his motorcycle and he was obsessed with seatbelts? Omega Brain burbled at how wonderful the Alpha was at caring for them although very silly). Clint had to be persuaded to actually sit in a seat and not perch on the back of one (and Tony refused to see any parallels between his behavior and Steve’s). Several food fights were averted by the combined looks of Phil and Steve. Any and all attempts at singing were viciously stopped; it was an unfortunate fact that Tony and Thor were the only ones who could sing in tune and Thor’s discovery of the bottles of beer song was to be discouraged at all costs.

The mood on the bus was beyond anticipatory and into dangerously exhilarated when it pulled up to the gates of Great Adventure. Clint was first off the bus; Tony had wanted to be but the whole Pack had cooperated to push him back until the sniper confirmed that the field was safe for the Omega. Once their (totally over-protective) instincts had been satisfied, Tony sauntered through the gate, surrounded by Pack. He and Clint led the Pack past Main Street, chivving everyone along past the food, yelling “Rides first, food later!” They swung to the right at the main fountain to enter Adventure Alley – home of the thrill rides!


	4. El Toro, Sky Screamer and Nitro, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have written FLUFF! Tooth-rottening, playing in an amusement park fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have gotten past CA:CW to go back to fluffy fluff. I hope that some of you out there are still interested in reading about this world.
> 
> Also, the Hulk loves mushroom tropes is from Ysabetwordsmith's Love Is For Children series.

Tony reflected that it was a good thing that Steve had super healing and that Thor was pretty much impervious to injury. He loved coasters and he understood the appeal of the wood, but the negative g’s on El Toro were brutal as the dips and turns slammed you into the restraint bar again and again. But Steve loved it. Of course he did; El Toro was the aggressive big brother of Coney Island’s Cyclone. The broad-shouldered pair was on yet another go as the others looked on in amusement. Omega Brain was not as pleased, worried about them hurting themselves (a god and a super solider – hurting themselves? Tony thought at it viciously). Thor had quickly gotten into the fine points of riding a coaster and insisted on the front car and holding his hands above his head while yelling what, Tony assumed, was the Asgardian equivalent of “Wheeeeeee!” It was a full-throated yell that wouldn’t have been out of place in a medieval hunt.

Clint would not get off the Dare Devil Ride; he adored the swooping feeling and insisted on doing it multiple times. The fliers on the team were indifferent to anything having to do with swooping through the air. So Phil and Natasha humored the archer. The rest stood nearby, eating junk food (Bruce nibbled on plain popcorn and endured Tony and Sam’s teasing) and laughing at the contrast between Clint’s whooping and Natasha and Phil’s completely unimpressed faces as they swung back and forth above the Boardwalk. Steve tried the ride once, but complained that it wasn’t nearly as exciting as jumping out of planes. Tony had be hand fed ice cream to shut up Omega Brain’s hysterical reaction to that visual.

The Sky Screamer was a surprise; actually, the fact that Natasha loved it was the surprise. Maybe it had to do with being a dancer, the spinning high above the earth, almost weightless. How she got Bruce to try it with her, Tony and Sam was a mystery for the ages. But Bruce loved the teacups, so maybe it was a spinning thing? The scientist explained it away by saying it was his mother’s favorite ride. Tony just liked going round and round fast and the feeling of being lifted away from the earth. Sam said that it reminded him of drifting in the air with its amazing view of the park.

Phil did get his chance to watch Natasha on Nitro. She had snagged a seat next to Tony (they were trying to take turns sitting next to the Omega) with Steve (of course) on the Omega’s other side. The agent had counted on Natasha liking Nitro because it had the least amount of restraint; only the lap harness. As she settled in, the Omega gave her a secretive smile and produced a tennis ball. “Release it when I say go.” Tony told her. Just as they crested the second hill, he shouted, “Go!” And Phil saw, for just a moment, pure wonder on the Black Widow’s face as the tennis fall floated up out of her hand in the instance of zero gravity as they dropped down again. Later, it turned out that Sam had been able to snag the ball from where he was sitting in one of the last seats.

Everyone loved the Fender Benders, even Bruce who proved that knowing physics was the best way to smash everyone at bumper cars. Tony was thrilled because Rhodey made it in time to join in and play some complicated game with him that they had developed at MIT. Clint seemed to just want to hit something, even if it was the wall. Thor and Steve were a hilarious sight with their shoulders almost wider than the width of the cars, not that it damaged their delight.  Natasha got bored with actually driving and, ignoring the person running the ride, leaped from car to car, taunting the other Pack members. Phil and Sam got into a grudge match that the others happily foiled whenever they could. It was so exciting that Tony made them all get on the log plume to cool off (and allow him and Bruce to recreate the infamous XKCD chess game scene).

After the log plume, they wandered over to Hurricane Harbor where the promised pelmeni were waiting, along with enough real food to sate the appetites of those who couldn’t be satisfied with just junk food (i.e., everyone except Clint). Rhodey was especially hungry as he hadn’t gotten anything to eat yet. Happy, who never liked any amusement park that Tony had dragged him to, had spent the day in the harbor, reading and snacking. Everyone’s favorite dishes were there so they all settled down to eat. Omega Brain burbled contentedly in the back of Tony’s mind as he watched his Pack (and why was Rhodey insisting on staying with the nasty Air Force?) eating the food that he had provided.

Tony, once he made sure that everyone had food (Omega Brain again convinced that the Pack was going to starve), bounced over to Bruce, happily stripping to an undersuit as he did so (so much better than convincing the Pack to let him wear a swimsuit in public). “Come on Brucie-Bear! Time to let Big Green come out and play in the water! We got him his own mushroom pizza and it’s supersized!” Bruce wasn’t happy about letting his other side out, but the Omega had been clear that Hulk had to be at the party, so he stripped down to his stretchy pants and let go.

Every time, Tony thought, I am surprised at how the Hulk just unfolds from Bruce. Even as the thought manifested, the Omega was reaching out to pat the huge hand and focus the Hulk’s attention. “Hiya Big Green! We’re at the park, remember?”

Hulk actually _did_ remember. Omega had promised him fun at park with playing and splashing. There was the water – nice and big for splashing. Splashing wasn’t as much fun as smashing but he couldn’t smash with the Omega out of his shiny suit, so it would do, And there was pizza – mushroom pizza! The Hulk adored mushrooms which he was much better at finding than puny Bruce. He started on the pizza with his typical enthusiasm, but hesitated with a piece and looked at the Omega, “Want?” Tony beamed at him and Hulk was happy, carefully extending hand (gentle, gentle) to give the Omega a bite.

To the rest of the Pack, the last of the afternoon is surreal. They were settled by the lake, eating a gourmet meal (except for Clint and, surprisingly, Sam, who were all for junk food) and watching their Omega play in the giant wave pool with the Hulk. The Hulk loved the wave pool, bellowing at the waves as they came and tried to sweep the behemoth off his feet. Tony, sheltered behind him, laughed and encouraged the noise. Finally, Thor joined the fun and the two wrestle in the water for a good 20 minutes, pushing godly strength against an unyielding force. Steve called out encouragement and hints for first one and then the other combatant, having tucked the Omega by his side, safely out of the way. Sam, who had put on his gear so that he could hang in the wind getting the best aerial view, heckled each side. Clint contributed to the mayhem by tossing food into the fight until Phil and Natasha stopped him. Tony, resting by Steve, laughed at the sight of his happy pack and reveled in Omega Brain’s smug pleasure.

Finally, as the evening shadows fell, the Hulk was coaxed out and dried, shrinking back to a worn out Bruce. Tony managed to get the physicist to drink some water before Bruce completely conked out. Tony stretched and gathered his Pack with a glance, leading them back to the bus. Omega Brain hummed as they pulled out onto to highway, reveling in the contented tiredness of the Pack. It had been a while since the Pack had had time to just play. It had been a wonderful birthday, the Omega thought, as he watched War Machine disappear in the distance (Omega Brain was unhappy with that but Tony reassured it that it was just a matter of time…).


End file.
